Stars without a shine
by The Deadly Assassins
Summary: One soldier neglected by others and another unknown to the universe. What happens if they meet up and become useful tools for starting a new organization? Lina (oc)/Wufei Rei/Heero Hotaru/Quatre Lita/Duo Mina/Trowa *Chapter 2 now updated*
1. Chapter 1

Stars without a shine  
  
By: The Deadly Assassins  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Dark Star: HEY!! Guess who!! Booga booga!  
  
Lina Hino: This is a joint fic!  
  
Dark Star: And it's a good one. The rating is for some cursing…language and all. -.- Nothing much though.  
  
Lina Hino: It will change though. In future chapters.  
  
Dark Star: Will the rating go lower or higher??  
  
Lina Hino: Higher.  
  
Dark Star: GYAH! I can't go past PG-13 though!!  
  
Lina Hino: Why not?  
  
Dark Star: Parents! DUH!!!!  
  
Lina Hino: They read your stuff!?  
  
Dark Star: Nu..but…it's a sorta responsibility they place on me. -.- Anyhoo…shouldn't they be able to read now?  
  
Lina Hino: It'll go up trust me…..cause right now cause of language in my opinion it's PG-13 right now. Well I hope you enjoy…it's 4:33 A.M. and Dark Star is sleep typing.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day in May, school was out, and teenagers on the colonies and Earth were getting together for some fun. Meanwhile, some unlucky teenagers came across a few milestones for the start of the summer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* May 21st, AC 195 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midori Cho was on the phone with her best friend Chiyo Jinukyo, and they were making plans for the summer, but Chiyo's father and stepmother wouldn't take it.  
  
"So, Chiyo can you stay the night over or vise versa?" Midori asked, while flicking a long strand of her raven hair from her dark violet eyes looking at her computer screen doing a simple game of solitaire.  
  
"Ugh…with my parents, I doubt I can move from the house!" exclaimed Chiyo.  
  
At that moment, her stepmother said, "Chiyo! Whom are you talking to?"  
  
The 14-year-old girl rolled her eyes and looked at Midori's face on the vid- link screen.  
  
"I have to go. Mother dearest is beckoning her slave."  
  
Midori felt angry. Not ONLY has Chiyo's stepmother make her do WAY too many chores but also she never let her have fun with her friends.  
  
"I'll let you go but I WILL call you back and I don't care what that you know what says." Midori said.  
  
Chiyo smiled slightly before letting out an exasperated sigh, and discontinuing the connection on the vid-link. She went to the living room to see what her stepmother wanted with her…now.  
  
Midori completed the disconnection and growled.  
  
"I guess the only freedom she has is to be a separate soul." Midori said angrily while looking at her computer as it froze.  
  
"KUSO!!" Midori yelled.  
  
"Midori…stop cursing or you won't be on that computer anymore." A male voice said.  
  
"Sorry dad." Midori said between clinched teeth.  
  
"Midori you know that we should give YOU more chores." Midori's mother teased.  
  
"If you expect me to do more and be your slave forget it." Midori thought and then stormed to her room locking the door behind her.  
  
-*-*-*- At Chiyo's House -*-*-*-  
  
"I'm tired of doing chores!!" Chiyo groaned, finally finishing the chores given to her.  
  
She heard the high-pitched voice of her stepmother and she slowly made her way to the living room.  
  
"This had better be good…" grumbled the teenager with short raven hair.  
  
As soon as she entered, she soon ran out, heading into her room. She established a connection on the vid-link to Midori's house, the whole time unshed tears filled her wide amethyst eyes.  
  
Midori was mentally swearing about the stupidity of sisters until she heard a connection of the vid-link trying to come through. She completed the link and saw Chiyo on the brink of tears.  
  
"Oh god what's wrong Chiyo? What did that bitch do now?" Midori asked getting pissed off.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Can you come with me for a walk? I need to get out of the house…and now," Chiyo said, biting back any sob.  
  
"Mom I'm going over to Chiyo's." Midori said while going to the back to get her bike.  
  
"And why young lady?" Midori's mother asked.  
  
"She needs me now I'm going." Midori said.  
  
"Wear a helmet!" Midori's mother yelled.  
  
Midori let out an aggravated moan and then ran to her room to get her helmet. She stormed out of the house feeling herself ready to cry. Midori's father was mowing the lawn when Midori ran out of the house.  
  
"Where are you going?" Her father asked.  
  
"Out." She said while getting her bike out of the shed.  
  
"It's getting dark." Her father said.  
  
"I'll be careful." She simply said while getting on her bike and pushing the back gate open.  
  
"Just be careful." She heard her mother say as she stormed off towards Chiyo's house.  
  
-*-*-*- At the park -*-*-*-  
  
Chiyo was waiting at the entrance to the park, her hands shoved into the pockets of her light black jacket. Midori was pedaling hard and was hurting but she heard herself yelling mentally to go and faster so she pedaled harder until she got to the park breathless and hurting from her pounding protesting legs from the pressure.  
  
"Hey Midori. It took you long enough," grumbled the somewhat short Chiyo.  
  
"Gomen…I tried getting here as fast as I could my parents were going all gah gah on me for a moment." Midori said while holding her chest to breathe.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it though," sighed Chiyo, finally unable to hold back any more of her tears.  
  
Slowly, tears trickled down her pale cheeks, then, gradually, started to flow freely as she silently wept.  
  
"It's just not fair…I hate my life," cried the usually quiet and happy Chiyo.  
  
"Life sucks." Midori said while trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
"Even though my parents can be loving and all I want to be different cause they think that they know me but they don't you know what I mean." Midori said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Life can't get any worse. You would think after the wars, life would become better," Chiyo said, wiping away her tears.  
  
She started walking ahead, looking at the darkening sky.  
  
"I just don't get it…I thought life would be better. Maybe those gundam pilots did nothing to help the colonies or Earth," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Amen to that, hey how 'bout getting a drink from that stand there I got money." Midori said pointing to a food and drink stand.  
  
"I think that the gundam pilots didn't do shit here…. It may seem that the wars are over but I have a gut feeling that it's not over." she said looking at the sky as well seeing the sky getting darker and darker.  
  
"A drink sounds great," Chiyo said, trying to return to her happy self.  
  
As she watched the sky, she saw a star shining dimly in the heavens, "Hey, isn't that the first star out tonight, Midori?"  
  
"Yup, it's Venus the morning and evening star if you make a wish on it comes true for those who wish upon it." Midori said handing Chiyo a drink she brought for her.  
  
"Although I tried many times when I was little for things to happen but they never happened so I have my doubts but I wished for selfish things." Midori said with a laugh before taking a long gulp of her bottled water.  
  
Chiyo took the drink and eyed the star for a moment. She turned to look at her best friend, who also could pass for her twin sister, except for her lighter violet eyes, and her longer raven hair.  
  
"Would you like to make a wish? Like to see if it works??" Chiyo asked with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Hmm…why not we have nothing to loose so what would we want to wish for?" Midori asked while flicking a strand of her bangs from her face annoyed.  
  
"To be different," Chiyo said simply, then grinned a bit, "Like having super powers! We can be Superwomen!"  
  
She laughed a bit. "You mean wonder woman….oh my now we are talking about 20th century TV shows." Midori said a bit shocked and laughed.  
  
"It's strange but I wouldn't mind having super powers that would be sooooo cool." Midori said while looking at the nearest colony, which blocked the view of the full moon.  
  
"Wait just a minute! If our wish does come true…I don't want to change into a hairy werewolf!! That's strictly for males if you ask me. All that hair…on your legs…" Chiyo shivers slightly as she tries to picture herself.  
  
"Yeah….I don't want to be called a beast for one and two because of all that hair and 3 from reading all those books from the 20th century they kill people…uhhh." Midori said while shivers went down her back making her hug herself.  
  
"Well, let's start. I believe the old child's rhyme went something like…starlight..uh…help?" Chiyo looked at Midori, her near mirror half.  
  
"Uh…. Starlight star bright first star I see tonight…uh…. I wish I may I wish I might…uh!!!" Midori said scratching her head trying to remember what she would say when she was around 6.  
  
"Oh! I think I know how it goes. Say it with me..you'll remember," Chiyo said, seeming confident.  
  
Together they looked up at the single star in the sky, and began the rhyme, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, grant this wish that we wish tonight."  
  
"I wish that we…" Chiyo drifted off, waiting for Midori to finish the wish.  
  
"Were different…" Midori said now waiting for the now coming comedy side of the wish.  
  
"But please, not werewolves!" they cried out in unison.  
  
Afterwards, they looked at each other and giggled slightly.  
  
"If we hope enough it might come true and this wish isn't that selfish do you think?" Midori asked now hugging her near twin.  
  
"I don't think so. If this wish is selfish, then damn the world and all its wishes!! This is for something good. If we had super powers we could cause a change. A _good_ change," Chiyo said, acting very proud of her statement.  
  
"Now you sound like me when it comes to pride and I thought my pride should be a crime my name should of meant very prideful or arrogant from the way I am." Midori laughed.  
  
"Leiko! I'll call you Leiko," Chiyo said, smiling innocently.  
  
"What does that mean in ancient Japanese?" Midori asked a bit confused from the name for it sounded like a dog's name.  
  
She just looked at Chiyo for an answer as she took a drink of her soda.  
  
Chiyo looked at Midori and said, "It means arrogant. Don't you pay attention to the Japanese classes?"  
  
"I pay attention it's just sometimes I get distracted and that sounds like a pretty name to have even though it means arrogant." Midori said.  
  
She looked at Chiyo warningly for she knew that Chiyo would most likely say a smart-ass remark.  
  
"A pretty name? Sounds like a lake with an 'o' at the end," the shorter teenager replied.  
  
"Talking about the most smart ass remark of the year that's a good one." Midori said with a slight laugh.  
  
"I handle my words like that skimpy assed pilot 01 handles his gun. Except, I have much better aim," joked Chiyo.  
  
Midori was now laughing hard holding her side in pain.  
  
"Oh man if that guy was here he'd by saying…uh…what does he say I remember him being on TV with that preppy bitch Relena saying something like 'omo was something'" Midori said.  
  
Chiyo, having forgotten her heartbreaking problems with her family, mock- scolded Midori. She wagged a finger at her best friend, narrowing her eyes to imitate their Japanese teacher's face.  
  
"Now now Midori. Have you paid attention at all in class? He always says 'omae o korosu'," Chiyo said, lowering her voice to try and match Sister Kameko's voice.  
  
"Some lame ass way to threaten someone to kill them…if you ask me Chiyo." Midori said flatly.  
  
"Ahh…we shouldn't diss the poor man. We hardly know the useless bastard. Let's stretch out bastard. He doesn't know his father after all. I should know. I did my research on him," Chiyo said, returning to her normal, smart aleck, and don't-mess-with-me-or-die attitude.  
  
"Remember that research project oh man I didn't want to do the research for that bastard of a pilot of 05 yeesh the martial arts teacher at the dojo wouldn't shut the hell up about his number one student which made me feel degraded." Midori hissed.  
  
"Hmm…it's getting late. We should head back," Chiyo said, checking the time on her watch.  
  
It was 7:46, and the stars were now visible in the dark heavens below.  
  
"My parents won't mind plus I'm not leaving you alone you need someone to talk to and cheer you up and I think we are progressing at that." Midori said while elbowing her sister-figure in the arm.  
  
"Yes, but…let's just walk to my house. We'll go up and down the street," Chiyo suggested, gulping her soda down, then tossing it in a nearby garbage can.  
  
"Good idea today just bites though…I'm bored to death. I wish something eventful would happen to change life for the best cause things are just getting duller and duller." Midori said in a groan of despair.  
  
They started walking out of the park, but as they moved towards their neighborhood, the ground started to shake. Chiyo grabbed Midori's arm, trying to stay balanced since she was a bit on the frail side.  
  
"What the hell…. Oh gods Chiyo look!" Midori said in a slight scream as a black object zoomed by.  
  
Chiyo watched with Midori as the black objects started firing at each other.  
  
"What is going on?!" Chiyo shouted, suddenly feeling frightened.  
  
"A mobile suit…oh no…. see I knew those pilots did absolutely nothing…. We got to go and make sure our families are ok." Midori said with worry looking in the area where her house was to see more suits now fighting each other.  
  
Chiyo gasped in horror as she saw flames engulf the area near her home. Light posts crashed and fell, blood-curdling screams being heard, before finally being silence. She ran ahead, in the general direction of her home.  
  
"My home! I'm going to see if father made it!" she called out, tears flowing once again from her eyes as she runs.  
  
Midori felt her stomach turn uncomfortably in her stomach and then she broke into a run as she ran towards her house.  
  
"MOM!! DAD!!" Midori cried as she ran seeing her house looked like it was going to collapse.  
  
-*-*-*- Chiyo's POV -*-*-*-  
  
Her vision was blurred as she looked at the still flaming remains of her house. She collapsed on the ground, ignoring the flames that licked at her clothing, singing it. She kneeled in front of the remains, wiping at the tears in her eyes furiously.  
  
"My home…it's gone…even my family. My only family.." she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
-*-*-*- Midori's POV -*-*-*-  
  
I ran towards my house to witness it collapse. I felt my throat tighten and then furiously pushed through the rubble that wasn't heavy. She moved a part of her roof where her living room was supposed to be and unburied her father.  
  
"DAD…ARE YOU OK?" I asked while feeling tears fall down from my eyes. The man Midori addressed as her father opened his greenish eyes.  
  
"Midori…. They're dead…. Your mother your sisters…their dead." He said to me as he started to cry.  
  
I noticed something and removed the rubble and saw my mother's hand clasped in my father's.  
  
"Mom." Midori said seeing her dead mother's face dirtied with blood.  
  
"Midori you better be careful…. It was good that you weren't here that you went and helped Chiyo." He said to me.  
  
This was the first time I ever saw my father cry and I noticed he was bleeding from the stomach area…. He had a very severe injury.  
  
"Dad, try to hold on." I said trying to remain calm but couldn't hold back the feeling of panic inside.  
  
We didn't really get along much but that was because we were so much alike. My father with his free hand took my left hand and smiled at me. Dread swept over me.  
  
"I'm not going to make it. I know I won't." He said as if it was normal.  
  
"Don't say those type of things!" I said getting pissed off.  
  
He closed his eyes and rested.  
  
"Don't you die on me." I said coldly but it was too late…. My mother my father and my two sisters were now dead.  
  
"Midori." My father said weakly making the possibility of him being alive shine in my head. "You become a good vet or writer." He said and then he went limp.  
  
"Dad…. Dad…. Thomas Scott." I said warningly. He was gone. I couldn't yell in rage or scream I was shocked I felt tears fall and now I couldn't even say anything. I just cried silently.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Commander, we couldn't find any of the pilots here," a young soldier in a mobile suit said through the audio link.  
  
Chiyo and Midori turned their heads to look at the tall black suits standing there. Their eyes were now filled with not sorrow, fear, or panic, but hatred and burning black rage.  
  
"Those Gundam pilots are going to pay…" Chiyo murmured.  
  
"Damn those pilots…. They caused my family die…. I'll make sure they all die and rot in hell for what they have done." Midori said with her voice horse.  
  
She went to where Chiyo was to see her house was too destroyed. "So we're now alone." Midori said flatly, rage simply able to catch in her violet eyes, which now looked black.  
  
"I have nothing to live for now. I have nowhere to go, Midori! It's all my fault. If I hadn't left the house, I would have died with my family," wept Chiyo, who lost her mother when she was giving birth to her baby sister.  
  
"I too have nothing to live for now…. They killed my remaining family…my mother, father and 3 sisters." Midori said while looking over at her destroyed house.  
  
"Those pilots will pay won't they Chiyo…. My sister." Midori said while tears silently fell down her face.  
  
"Midori…I don't plan on living that long. I have failed my family, so I too must die. Take care of yourself, and kill those pilots for me," Chiyo said, running towards the burning wreckage of her home.  
  
"CHIYO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING…SUICIDE WON'T BRING THEM BACK AND IT'LL CAUSE MORE GRIEF!!" Midori yelled getting in front of her best friend. "I can't kill those gundam pilots by myself you know, I'm just one person and there are 5." Midori said.  
  
"No one will be there to mourn me! Just let me die, will you?! And I'm not strong enough for that…. I never will be. You were always the best in physical activities…I never made it to average without suffering," Chiyo shouted angrily.  
  
"Stop talking bull shit…I would most morn your death and if I didn't have such a good friend I would of killed myself with my father's gun! I may be strong physically but it is what's inside that more important so don't start degrading yourself!" Midori yelled.  
  
"Plus if I have to kill them alone I will end up dying and I wouldn't have done what I wanted to do out of my life which now seems so worthless what about your dreams what you want for your future?!" She yelled holding back the urge to punch her friend for her to listen.  
  
Chiyo shook her head, and then ran forward, shouting, "Leave me alone!"  
  
The frail 14 year old ran into the woods behind what used to be her house. She disappeared into the thick forest, running blindly.  
  
"Chiyo…get back here!" Midori yelled chasing after her. "She is so dense sometimes I swear." Midori thought while tailing behind her but then felt herself get lost in the dense woods. 


	2. Chapter 2 (Updated Aug. 5th)

Stars without a shine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
::Author's Notes::  
Dark Star: Well! Here we are!! ^_^ Yatta!! We did it!!   
Lina Hino: Hi Ho Diggity!! We finally posted another chapter!!!  
Dark Star: We'll let you read it instead of listen to our shenanigans..Bai bai..for now..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Lina Hino: Eh heh heh heh. Well anyway enjoy and review!  
  
  
-*-*-*- Chiyo's POV -*-*-*-  
  
Branches whipped out in her path, smacking her in the face painfully, but she ignored the sting. She tripped on a root, falling to her face with a cry. Chiyo couldn't stand any more pain, and just curled into a ball, hugging herself. She looked around at her surroundings and realized she was lost in the woods.   
  
'This can't be happening…I don't want to die like this!' Chiyo thought, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Someone…help me…I don't want to die like this…" she whimpered, feeling bad for running away.  
  
'What happened to Midori? Did I leave her behind? Maybe she's lost…or she turned around to let me die,' these questions ran over and over in Chiyo's mind.  
  
"What has happened to my life…anything is better than this!" wept Chiyo, lying on her side.  
  
She tilted her head upwards and looked at the patches of the starry sky threw the gaps between the leaves and branches. She suddenly felt calmer as she watched the night sky.   
  
-*-*-*- Midori's POV -*-*-*-  
  
Midori was yelling for Chiyo while her own tears fell from her eyes. For only god knows she was trying to commit suicide as she frantically yelled. "Why did this have to happen….damn those who cause war….damn them all." Midori thought while running and getting more lost. She wasn't watching where she was running and tripped over a tree stump and fell onto her face. "Ow." She said while holding her cheek, which was bleeding. Midori got up and felt her ankle sheer in pain. "Damn it now I have a sprained ankle." she thought. She noticed a light in the sky and then looked up.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At the same time, the two teenagers saw a light streak by in the sky, and looked up to notice the shooting star.  
  
"I wish we had help…we need help for what is to happen," the two whispered softly.   
  
The shooting star streaked by, then disappeared from sight.   
  
Something started lifted itself from off the girls' chest, they looked and noticed it was the crystals they had bought at the mall. It began glowing dimly.  
  
-*-*-*- Chiyo's POV -*-*-*-  
  
Her diamond-shaped crystal began glowing a deep purple color. Her eyes widened slightly in wonder and awe. Chiyo didn't understand what was going on, but she suddenly felt calm. The light grew brighter, then finally engulfed her, causing her to close her eyes.   
  
Flashes of images went through her mind, some sad and others happy. When the light faded, she opened her eyes, which were now sad and cold. She remembered who she was now.  
  
'I am Sailor Saturn…. Hotaru Tomoe. The Shinimegami.' she thought.  
  
-*-*-*-*-* Midori's POV *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
She looked at her small crystal as it went to eye-level and glowed a green. Short flashes of light came from the crystal as she looked at it.  
  
Flashes of a girl came to her mind making her wonder who this person was but then knew after the last image. Tears were streaming down her face after the images came. She too now remembered who she was.  
  
'I am Sailor Earth…Linatta Hino. The kanshisha of earth." She thought while the crystal's light dimmed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Elsewhere *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo shouted, slamming his fists on the tabletop.   
  
"Dr. J wouldn't lie about the attack." Quatre said to his braided comrade.   
  
"Then why didn't he tell us that mobile suits killed many innocent people!" the pilot 02 cried out, frustrated.   
  
"Maxwell, calm down." Wufei walked into the room, finished with his meditating.  
  
"How many people were killed?" Quatre looked towards the silent pilot 01.   
  
"Approximately 152 people. Chances of any survivors are slim," replied Heero Yuy, the pilot of Wing Zero.  
  
"We should see what damage was done," came the calm statement from Trowa Barton.  
  
"Fine. Suit up," Heero ordered, and then left the room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at the Ruins of the Neighborhood *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chiyo, or should we say, Hotaru finally found her way back to the burning remains of her home. She got there to see the fire was out and then started to move things out of the way to get whatever possessions she could find that were useful.   
  
Hotaru moved a piece of wood and found a black laptop not touched from the flames and opened it to see the battery wasn't fried either and smirked. She then continued looking and then saw something a dark brown fur ball a few feet away.   
  
She now could see it was her chow puppy with it's neck in an odd angle. She picked up her puppy and then looked at the skies and heard a noise.  
  
Midori or should we address her as Linatta limped out of the woods finding herself behind her collapsed house. She went to see if this was just a bad dream.   
  
She moved a lot of loose pieces of wood and debris and then found the small form of her infant sister in a ball. She picked up the small body and held it to her chest. This was reality.   
  
She kept hold onto her baby sister's body while looking through the debris and found her father's gun. She looked at it to make sure that it wasn't damaged not looking at the barrel to make sure it was loaded.   
  
She too then heard some noises. There they were out of the blue...the gundams.   
  
Hotaru spotted Linatta and joined up with her still holding her puppy and laptop in her arms. "What convenience." Linatta said while taking her father's gun out from the pocket she stuffed in still holding her dead baby sister.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* Authors' POV *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo looked attentively at the screen for any sign of life in the remains of the neighborhood. Finally, he heard a small beep from the radar, indicating that there was life below.   
  
"Hey guys! I'm picking up signs of life below. Let's check it out," the braided pilot of Deathscythe spoke through the vid-links.   
  
"Roger that," Heero said monotonously.   
  
They stopped their gundams from movement and the five pilots opened the hatchets to their cockpits. Hotaru looked at the gundams with hate and then noticed that the hatchets were opening. "Linatta…they are coming out." She said to her friend. "Please call me Lina." Linatta said seeing the black gundam open up first.  
  
The fifteen-year-old pilot of Deathscythe ran over to the two girls, stopping a few feet away from them.   
  
"Hey girls. Are you two alright? We're here to take you to a hospital," the violet-eyed man said, reaching out a hand to the two.  
  
Lina growled at the gundam pilot with hatred in her eyes. "You killed my family. I won't let you live for that." She whispered gently putting the corpse of her sister on the ground and holding her father's gun up to the pilot's head. Her hand shook as she held the gun up her finger screaming to pull the trigger.  
  
The L2 teen looked at Lina, his eyes wide in shock and fear, as he raised his hands in the air in a gesture of no harm.   
  
"Whoa now…put the gun down lady. I'm not going to hurt you," he spoke, trying to coax her to drop the weapon.  
  
Hotaru looked at her friend, raising a brow slightly, wondering whether she should stop Lina, or let her have her fun. After a moment, Hotaru raised her hand; her long pale fingers touched the diamond-shaped crystal that hung around her neck.   
  
Lina now was more angered. "You show no harm…look around you…you and your friends killed my family and my friends as well as many other innocents. I hope you go to hell." Lina said and pulled the trigger to hear it click. The barrel was empty. She continued to try and shoot the pilot but there were no bullets in the barrel. Tears of frustration came out of her eyes as she tried to kill one of the people who killed her family.  
  
Duo let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. After regaining his composure, he inched closer to the two, his hands still in a position where they could see him.   
  
"I don't understand what you're talking about lady.." he trailed off, watching the girls.  
  
Hotaru and Lina glanced at each other, the stress, sorrow, and smoke from the fire taking its toll them. For the violet-eyed senshi, they felt light-headed, weak in the knees, and the world seemed to spin faster than usual. Hotaru was the first to fall into the world of unconsciousness, Duo running to catch her before she hit the ground.   
  
"Don't you take another step closer…you murderer." Lina whispered before she too fell into the world of unconsciousness landing in a heap on the ground next to her friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~* At the Lab *~*~*~*~*  
  
After the girls were transported to the lab by the use of the Gundams, they were placed into the ICU to recover from their wounds and smoke inhalation. Meanwhile, the five Gundam pilots spoke with Dr. J about the two teen's identities.   
  
"Hm..so they are Midori Cho and Chiyo Jinukyo," Dr. J said, thinking to himself.   
  
"Some strange names," commented Duo, the one that nearly got shot.  
  
"Midori Cho..green butterfly?" Trowa questioned, raising a brow.  
  
"And Chiyo..eternal." Heero stated, his voice in usual monotone.   
  
"What's the story with them then? Why'd we bring the weak to this base?" Wufei Chang, the Chinese Gundam pilot from L5, asked.  
  
"Well..they've recovered miraculously well, even though the injuries were not serious. That and there is something strange about their blood from the tests taken," Dr. J stated, returning to looking at the blood test results.  
  
"Are you saying that they aren't human?" Duo questioned in the act of stupidity and ignorance.  
  
"Not exactly," Dr. J answered.  
  
"Hmph…well they certainly have a human body," the braided pilot said, thinking about how perfectly fit they looked.   
  
The noise of groans and grumbles silenced everyone as the men rushed to the room where the girls were held. Hotaru and Lina were sitting up in the beds, both looking incredibly healed and different from what they had seen of them the day before.   
  
Hotaru looked around and saw the man and pilots. The pilots noticed something. Her eyes, dark, but now full of something else. Knowledge most likely far more than theirs alone. Lina turned her head to look at the pilots and scientist. The pilots also noticed a difference in the girl's eyes. That of the same intensity of knowledge like that of the gaze held in Hotaru's eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" Hotaru asked coldly. The pilots snapped out of their stare and looked at the pair of dark violet eyes, which were glaring at them.   
  
"Uh…you're in a hospital?" Duo said ending his made up statement in a question thinking the white lie wouldn't work.   
  
"A hospital?" Lina questioned, frowning ever so slightly.  
  
Hotaru slid off her bed, followed by Lina, both idly glancing at the men, just daring them to make a move. Hotaru looked down at her clothes for a moment, and then sighed, looking at the guys again.   
  
"We need some clothes," she stated simply.   
  
"Uhhh..yeah.." Duo said, watching the cold teenagers.  
  
"We only have men's clothes in here so…" Quatre trailed off, not knowing what else to say to that.   
  
Lina nodded a bit, then watched as Quatre left the room to get two shirts and pants. The two girls were nervous and uneasy in this place for two reasons. One, they didn't like hospitals, and two, they were in the company of men they detested. Life couldn't get any worse.  
  
'God why us?' Lina thought while the blonde came back with clothes. Hotaru and Lina both took a shirt and a pair of pants. "Uh a little privacy." Hotaru said coldly towards the group of men at the door. The pilots and scientist nodded their heads and left closing the door behind them but not leaving.  
  
The senshi of destruction, death, and rebirth fingered her necklace, looking at the door warily as she did so.  
  
// Should we try to escape? I think we could make it from that window… // Hotaru spoke to Lina through the link of the necklaces.  
  
Lina looked at her friend after putting the clothes on and with her hand on the green crystal on her neck replied…. // Yes I think we should make a run for it. They might kill us next for we were witnesses. // Eyeing the window she signed heavily and glared at the door. // They are outside the door. // She said through the link.  
  
// I know, but who cares? This'll be fun, a rare luxury for us. // Hotaru said through the link.   
  
Hotaru glanced at the clothes given to her and wrinkled her nose in distaste.   
  
// I'm not wearing that. // she said.   
  
Touching the crystal, which she became dependent on, she closed her eyes and imagined a pair of loose jeans and a white and navy blue baseball t-shirt. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself wearing the chosen attire.  
  
The two creeped over to the window, trying to open it without making a sound.   
  
"Are you two almost done?" growled an impatient voice, rich with a Chinese accent.  
  
The girls jumped a bit startled, then looked at each other, Lina using her strength to pry the window open.   
  
// Stupid window…why'd they make these things so hard to open?!? // Lina said to Hotaru through the link.   
  
"If you come in, I'll personally maim you," growled Hotaru, loud enough for the guys to hear.   
  
"Okay! No need to get feisty!" said an American voice, amused for some reason.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm went off as Hotaru turned her head to see the window an inch open. Lina glared and cursed a few times in Japanese, before taking a chair and throwing it at the window, causing the glass to shatter.   
  
The door flew open at that exact moment, the guys storming in with guns in their hands, trained on the two ladies.   
  
"We'll kill you right here," stated Heero harshly.   
  
Lina glared at the Persian eyed pilot with hate grabbing Hotaru's wrist. "Go ahead you murderer you killed our families." She spat and without hesitation pulled Hotaru with her as she jumped out the window. The pilots looked at the two in astonishment as the two girls jumped out the window. A moment or two passed when Duo finally decided to go to the window.   
  
"He saw no one there. "How could they have…?" Duo said in shock. "Where are those onnas?" Wufei snarled going up to the window to see nothing down there as well. Heero went up next to the gawking comrades and aimed his gun down the alleyway in hopes of seeing the two running but saw nothing but stray cats hissing. The silent Trowa approached the window as well, looking out into the dark, finding no signs of the females at all.   
  
"They could not have just disappeared," Quatre said after he took a peek outside as well.   
  
"Hm..I believe they can," Dr. J said mysteriously, before walking out.   
  
After the men had left the room, giggles could be heard outside below the window as two senshi pressed their bodies against the wall of the building. Hotaru and Lina were standing precariously on a ledge of the building, trying their hardest not to bust out laughing at the idiocy of the men.   
  
*~~~~~* To be continued… *~~~~~*  
  
::Author's Notes::  
  
Dark Star: Phew! We're done! Halleluiah!  
Lina Hino: It took forever we're sorry but we had to get ready for school and finish the last school year. But now we're back to entertain you all with a great fic!  
Dark Star: Heehee! This chapter is long…don't you think?   
Lina Hino: Yeah. Kami-sama, it took ages but it's finished chapter 2. And it's long also. 7 LONG pages of action, anger building, and lusting revenge all here for you to read.  
Dark Star: Lust…?!?! @_@ GAH!! Duo-baka influenced me!!!! -runs in room to cry-   
Lina Hino: Duo-baka and his ecchi words and thoughts have sunk into the minds of the innocent how saddening. *sweat drop* Well anyways chapter 3 is hopefully not going to take as long as this chapter did and I hope you enjoyed. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! 


End file.
